


The Maiden Is The Sun

by ClenaTrash (Adlocked)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/ClenaTrash
Relationships: Fandral (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sigyn/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

she always came in the spring. or rather, spring came with her. it was only after she set foot on asgard that the flowers seemed to bloom and the realm grew brighter. even if she came late, it was as if all the plants had had a meeting and refused to let the season come until she had arrived. like they were as reliant on her golden glow to live as he was.

perhaps the secret plant alliance was because she was the sun in human form. tricking the all-father and the rest of the realms into thinking her an innocent maiden. when in truth, she shone brighter than any that lived. surpassing her mother by a thousandfold.

nothing but a bright, beautiful, beam that left even the coldest hearts feeling a bit of warmth.

it made sense that fall came when she left. taking with her the warmth and long days of nothing to do but bask her in presence.

without her, hela would come. hela who waited until she was gone to come and wither the plants and bring back the chill. remind the realm of the moon and the darkness that comes with it.


	2. Chapter 2

he would never admit it, not for another hundred years and only in whispers in the rising morning sun, but he kept track of the days until her arrival. marking them off, waiting eagerly until she would come and finally, he wouldn't be in thor's shadow for a few months. fandral and sif wouldn't dare to tease him in front of her, not wanting to risk causing her grief. and his mother, as much as he loved her and adored being her favor, would stop being so protective of him and he could join with the rest in the adventures. because she would always insist on inviting him with and making sure he participated. even if he pretended that he didn't want to, just so she would grab his hand and give that smile and plead with him until he caved moments later.

insisting that he was only coming with so that the numbers weren't uneven and the all-father would be cross with him if he disrespected his guest but secretly thrilled that she wanted him to be a part of her life where so many chose to leave him behind.

she was ... quite perfect if he ever dared to admit it to himself. in fact, thinking upon it, her only flaw was that she was supposed to have arrived nearly two weeks ago and still hadn't. nor had any word been sent that he knew of ( and he had asked heimdall twice a day, every day since she failed to arrive ) to explain her delay. no apology, no promise and reassurance that she would come soon. no future date of when she would arrive.

and while he hated, he hated, he hated the anger that built inside him with every passing day without her presence. wondering if he was to blame. if he had done something, said something to upset her. make her not want to come back. perhaps his prank had hurt her more than she had let on, perhaps it was his fault with fandral.

thoughts swimming , taking him away before he heard it and crashed back into reality.

her giggle.

that sweet, beautiful music he loved to be the cause of mixed with thor's boisterous and booming chortle was the final straw. and enough to break his heart. she had returned. and she had gone to him.


End file.
